


错位

by rumalbus



Category: Ca - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 神父亚茨被一条大蛇缠住了





	错位

*  
亚茨拉斐尔醒的时候感觉自己大腿内侧一片粘腻。

这绝对是不正常的。

他抓了抓自己凌乱的头发，迷茫地坐了起来。他的大脑还处于一片空白的状态，脸上是刚刚醒过来的红晕。他发现自己的裤子不知道什么时候脱下来了，而那黏糊糊的来源——竟是他的精液。

作为神父，他也是有生理需求的。但这次他明显感到自己身体疲累都很，好像做了一个很长的梦。

是春梦。

他晃了晃脖子，想起了梦的细节。他在梦里被一条形状的东西围住脖颈，还在他身边发出嘶嘶的怪响。然后，然后是怎么回事呢。

这个东西从上往下开始滑动，经过他平坦的胸脯，肚脐眼，最后……

他心一跳，感觉两腿之间开始泛着热意。亚茨拉斐尔赶紧站起来，把他绮丽的回想藏在脑后。

“大人。”今日的礼拜做完之后，安娜丝玛修女跟他打招呼。她似乎有灵媒血统还是女巫血统来着，有时候说话还有些神秘。

“您气色好极了，最近有什么喜事吗？”

“这是真的？可我最近和平常并无不同。”

安娜丝玛走近他，挺起她那灵巧的鼻子嗅了一下，然后嘴角弯起一个弧度：“您最近可能会有好事将近。”

“那我真是荣幸，我静候佳音。”亚茨拉斐尔行了个礼，离开了。

“还是爱情方面。”安娜丝玛看着亚茨拉斐尔的背影默默加了一句。

*  
梦还在继续。

亚茨拉斐尔连续几晚都会梦到那有着凉意的，湿滑的东西在他身上作乱，而每天醒来不出意外，都是一次生理上的发泄

他被这件事搞得头疼。

亚茨拉斐尔不是一个特别合格的神父。他自己也说过。他甚至不回避自己的欲念。不过他倒是没想过真正与谁发生点什么。

但这梦境倒是太过缠人，他甚至有些气馁，如若这东西真在现实中，也比梦里好一点。

“亚茨拉斐尔神父。”一个修女扣响了他的门，“外面来了一个红发男子。听说是要忏悔。”

忏悔室内祷告一直是基督教的传统。亚茨拉斐尔收拾好衣着，和修女走了出去。

远远的，他就看到了那个坐在长椅上的男人。他戴着复古的黑墨镜，身形消瘦，听到他的脚步声后，敏锐地回头看了一眼。不知为何，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己身体一颤，好像能透过那黑漆漆的镜片看到里面的眼睛一般。

“神父。”男子笑着打了个招呼。

“先生，请吧。”亚茨拉斐尔伸出了手，作了一个“请”的姿势。

忏悔之人按理说是看不见神父的。但这个男子强烈要求想看着亚茨拉斐尔，并指名由他来听，这倒是让亚茨拉斐尔觉得匪夷所思，但他也没多说什么。

“先生，请讲述一下你需要忏悔之事。”

“神父，我给你讲个故事吧。”那男子盘腿而坐：“曾经有个人受伤了，奄奄一息。过路的人都视若无睹。其实那个人也不求会有人会来救他，他只要自己恢复一段时日就会好了。”男子顿了顿，“但是竟然还有人要来杀他。”

亚茨拉斐尔平静的脸上开始泛起波澜，他的眉头蹙了起来，继续听这个男人说着，“但这时候来了一个十五六岁大的男孩，看见了他的伤，于是把他救了起来。还欺骗那些追杀他的人，说自己看到那个人朝反方向跑了。”

红发男人说着说着便站了起来，走近亚茨拉斐尔，“其实那个人当时很想笑，因为他自己完全能搞定一切。不过那个拼命维护他的男孩也让他一直记着。”

亚茨拉斐尔缓缓开口，“真是一个感人的故事。”

男子抬起下巴，看了一会亚茨拉斐尔。“神父不觉得这个故事有些熟悉吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，“我倒在小时候遇到过类似的的事情。不过那不是个人……”

“是条蛇。”男子接过话茬，露出一个神秘的微笑，“是吗，神父。”

还未等亚茨拉斐尔反应过来，他就被一股力道给甩在了忏悔室的小椅子上，他看见那男人摘下了镜片，竟是一双黄色的，几乎没有多少眼白的瞳孔。

准确的来说，像极了……蛇瞳。

他有些惊慌失措，刚要起身，却被两条湿滑的东西缠住了双腿。那是从男人的手心处变出来的玩意，他瞬时双腿大开，以一副羞耻的姿态展露在男人面前。

“我叫克鲁利。”

那蛇尾开始朝他腿中间滑去，没一会亚茨拉斐尔的性器就呈现抬头趋势。他不想要自己发出声响，只好瞪大着眼睛看着克鲁利。

“你要干什么？克鲁利！”

“干你。”

克鲁利一个箭步冲了上去，发出“嘶嘶”的声音，他缩回一条尾巴变成手掌，然后打了个响指。瞬间二人的衣服就都不见了。

亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎倒是干净的粉红，连体毛都没有几根。看得出来没被使用过。克鲁利兴奋的用舌头舔了舔，瞬间那地方就胀大了几分。

“喂！克鲁利！”亚茨拉斐尔压低声音呵斥道。

这时克鲁利的双腿也变成了一条粗壮的大尾巴，他手上的小尾巴一条缠住亚茨拉斐尔的腰，另一条去骚扰他胸前的乳头。

亚茨拉斐尔被这来回的刺激折磨到崩溃，只好红着脸压抑住自己的呻吟。他回想到梦里的场景，身下的反应竟又大了些许。

克鲁利的尾巴揉搓着亚茨拉斐尔屁股，那里像面饼一样被挤压着，克鲁利的尾尖摩擦了一下穴口，发现哪儿已经隐隐的湿了。

时机成熟，他便把自己的阴茎捅了进去。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”亚茨拉斐尔的腰部一挺，竟直接痉挛了好几下。克鲁利的阴茎粗大，他简直是被贯穿了。

亚茨拉斐尔流着热汗，嘴巴张开，一点声音都发不出来。他只觉得自己的后穴被肏的生疼，像是一个蚌壳被强行撬开，流出鲜嫩的汁液。

亚茨拉斐尔刚刚适应富有频率的抽送，突然他瞥到克鲁利嘴角划过的笑意，心里一下子萌生了不好的预感。

“天使可以是双性的。”克鲁利呢喃道，“可惜了这具身体……”

“什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的下面又挤进了一根柱状的东西，他吓得激烈抖动起来，“你做什么？”

“我是蛇啊。神父。”

外面的人只觉得这次忏悔真的进行了好久，他们估摸那个人一定有许多悲惨的境遇需要与亚茨神父诉说，心里不由得觉得可怜起他来。

而亚茨拉斐尔的屁股里则被两根阴茎射的满满的，他的肚子甚至还有了弧度，像极了怀孕的妇人。

“神父，我会再来找你的。”

*

地狱

“克鲁利，你去哪了。”

“人间。”克鲁利晃晃悠悠地走到哈斯塔面前，“觅食。”

“你的房间，闻起来有股臭味。”哈斯塔黑色的眼睛眯起，“你在搞什么勾当？”

“哈斯塔，你倒是应该管管你头发上的那些垃圾。他们也臭的熏鼻。”克鲁利摆摆手，“再见咯。”

走到房间里头，克鲁利看着中间摆放的水晶棺，里面躺着一个面目圣洁的男人。仔细看，竟然与亚茨拉斐尔的脸别无二致。

“你这个坏天使，别以为跑到下个凡就能忘记我了。”克鲁利摸着那透明的棺面，“我会让你回来的。”

而亚茨拉斐尔神父发现，那名叫克鲁利的男人似乎对他有着浓厚的兴趣。他们势必要折腾很久了。

FIN


End file.
